My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark
by Eniwe
Summary: Un jour, Unster propose à Nt de coucher avec lui. Pour essayer. Parce qu'ils flirtent depuis trop longtemps. Et Nt s'énerve. [Fanfic Unty (Unsterbliicher/Newtiteuf) avec un lemon !)


Hello there~

On se retrouve pour une petite song-fic avec un lemon aujourd'hui. Ce sera donc sur la chanson « My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark » des Fall Out Boy ! J'ai été inspiré par la vidéo de Newtiteuf sur Guitar Hero : en entendant la chanson, je me suis dis qu'un lemon Unty dessus irait super bien ! De plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimers** : Ceci est un lemon, le texte contient donc une scène de sexe homosexuelle.

C'est également un Unty, c'est à dire que j'écris sur les youtubers Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf et si mes fanfics les dérangent, je peux bien évidemment les supprimer.

Merci à MeyAyame a.k.a. Meychin pour la correction, des bisous sur ton front !

* * *

 _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_

« Oh, putain. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer une parole de nouveau mais ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma pomme d'Adam, embrassant doucement mon cou et remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire imberbe.

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
_

Je sentis ses dents me mordre durement le cou et je lâchai un gémissement de douleur. Jamais, je n'avais imaginé qu'il pouvait aimer la violence dans ce genre de moment.

« Nt, me plaignis-je, doucement. »

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

Il leva ses beaux yeux chocolat vers moi, assombris par le désir qui le consumait. Il approcha ses hanches des miennes, frottant nos deux entre-jambes. Je lâchais un autre gémissement, celui-ci de plaisir. Je sentais la dureté contre ma propre érection ainsi que la chaleur monter dans mon estomac et le battement de mes veines battant là où il m'avait mordu et marqué. Mes joues s'enflammèrent de me retrouver dans une situation pareille.

 _And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Les lèvres de Nt s'abattirent durement sur les miennes alors qu'il passait ses mains dans mon dos, en dessous du tissu de mon t-shirt. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, me laissant une sensation de brûlure alors qu'il étendait les griffures d'en dessous de mes épaules au bas de mon dos.

C'était tellement étrange, ce mélange de sensation entre la douleur et le plaisir, le désir, l'anticipation qui montait en moi à chaque nouveau geste de Nt.

I'm in the de-details with the devil

J'avais peut-être commis une erreur.

Après des mois à flirter avec Nt, pour rire, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui demander de finalement _le_ faire. Nt m'avait regardé comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé. Moi, Unsterbliicher, l'hétéro convaincu, qui aimait les seins plus que n'importe qui, voulait tenter le coup avec lui ?

Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait. En plus, je trouvais Nt vraiment mignon et même carrément désirable. Évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas là, son corps collait contre le mien, avec une érection douloureuse dans mon caleçon. Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que cela mît Nt dans une colère noire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas non plus imaginé que Nt me plaquât directement contre ce mur pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation. Et le pire ? Je ne dépréciais pas du tout.

 _So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage_

Nt tira sur mon t-shirt pour le retirer. Je levais les bras, le laissant faire. J'étais presque inconscient de mes actes. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui. C'était sa peau sur la mienne. Sa chaleur contre moi. Toujours plus près.

 _I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Je perçus encore les lèvres de Nt dans mon cou et je le sentis se baisser doucement avant de poser genoux à terre, sa tête pile à l'endroit où se voyait le plus mon plaisir. Avec un sourire presque prédateur, je le vis avancer sa bouche vers mon jean. Avec une main, il déboutonna l'unique bouton et avec ses dents, il descendit la fermeture éclair, toujours en me fixant, dans un geste parfaitement érotique. Il écarta les pans de mon pantalon, lui laissant le loisir de voir mon caleçon noir gonflé par mon érection. Il posa ses lèvres sur le tissu dans un mouvement doux et je sentis un frissons monter le long de mon échine.

My songs know what you did in the dark

Je concentrais mon regard en face de moi et loin de cette vision de luxure pure. J'essayais de distinguer les formes des meubles de sa chambre mais la semi-obscurité rendait cette action bien plus difficile. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas le regarder, la vision allait me rendre fou, j'en étais persuadé. Fou. Cinglé. Dingue. Et encore pire : addict.

So light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Je sentis sa bouche exercer une plus grande pression sur mon membre et je lâchais un soupir. Mon bas-ventre était en feu et je tentais par tous les moyens de ne pas me perdre dans ce plaisir brûlant. J'essayais de m'agripper au mur derrière moi avec mes ongles, douloureusement. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il descendait mon caleçon et mon pantalon avec un geste vif, laissant mon érection à l'air.

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

Il fit son premier coup de langue. Dans toute la longueur. Je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir, un peu plaintif. Une de mes mains alla se perdre machinalement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il sortit à nouveau cette langue mutine pour suivre une des veines qui pulsait sur mon sexe. Un coup de langue. Puis, un autre. Puis, il prit mon membre en bouche entièrement. Sa langue s'amusait sur mon gland déjà suintant et ma bouche ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements qui me prenaient.

 _I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me  
_

Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair alors qu'il agrippait mes fesses. Ça allait laisser des marques. Il remontait doucement ses mains, effleurant mon dos et les griffures qu'il m'avait faite précédemment, réveillant la brûlure de la blessure. Il empoigna ensuite mes hanches, rejouant avec ma chair et ses ongles. Je gémis doucement de douleur et baissais les yeux vers lui, prêt à me plaindre de son indélicatesse. Mais mes yeux embrumés tombèrent dans ses iris chocolat. Il y avait là un mélange de sentiments inexplicables. Il y avait le désir, évidemment sinon il ne ferait pas ce que l'on était en train de faire mais également... De la colère. Et de la tristesse.

 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_

Je déposais une main délicate sur sa joue alors qu'il enlevait mon membre mouillé de sa bouche. Il se releva, laissant ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa durement. Je ne pensais même pas à me plaindre, alors qu'il avait eu mon pénis dans sa bouche quelques secondes avant. J'approfondis simplement le baiser en passant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, fermant les yeux pour savourer la chaleur de sa bouche et la précision de sa langue. Je les ré-ouvris pourtant quelques minutes plus tard en sentant une goutte sur mon pouce. J'avais d'abord pensé à de la transpiration. Mais c'était une larme. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, je vis Nt, ses yeux à lui clos mais des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

 _Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

Il coupa court au baiser et colla sa tête contre mon cou, me mordillant une nouvelle fois, au même endroit où il avait précédemment apposé sa marque de dents. Il tira ensuite sur mes hanches, les rapprochant des siennes. Ma verge se frotta contre son pantalon, me tirant un nouveau gémissement que j'essayais d'étouffer en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis une de ses mains quitter ma hanche pour venir entre nous. Je le sentis déboutonner son pantalon, sa main m'effleurant au passage. Il sortit son érection de sa prison de tissus et la frotta doucement contre la mienne. Par réflexe, je posais ma main sur nos deux sexes joints alors qu'il faisait la même chose. Nous entrelacions légèrement nos doigts avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant monter notre plaisir combiné un peu plus.

 _In the end everything collides_

Je sentais mon plaisir grimper beaucoup trop vite. Mes gémissements emplissaient la pièce tandis que Nt les retenait en enfonçant encore ses dents dans mon cou. Je sentais mon cœur pulser dans la blessure de mon cou et cette douleur combinée au plaisir me faisait monter la jouissance beaucoup plus vite que ce que je n'aurais cru.

Finalement, dans un ultime gémissement, je sentis ma main être salie par ce liquide blanc et en quelques coups supplémentaires, Nt se déversa aussi entre nous deux.

Je me laissais glisser au sol en me soutenant au mur derrière moi. J'avais oublié les griffures et je lâchai un râle de douleur quand j'atteignis le sol, mon dos ayant bien rappé contre le crépi.

J'avais entraîné Nt à ma suite qui tentait de reprendre son souffle dans mon cou.

 _My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
_

On finit tous les deux par reprendre notre respiration. J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur derrière moi alors que je le vis s'éloigner, la tête baissée. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas et je repensais aux quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage quelques minutes auparavant.

J'essayais de parler, ma voix n'étant qu'un murmure doux :

« Nt ? »

Il releva la tête vers moi, son regard s'attardant sur la marque dans mon cou avant de descendre vers mes hanches elles aussi marquées.

Il lâcha un grognement de colère avant de se relever précipitamment. Il attrapa un mouchoir sur le comptoir de sa cuisine pour enlever rapidement le liquide poisseux qu'il avait sur la main avant de remettre son pantalon en place et de le reboutonner. J'étais à présent le seul à être dépossédé de ses vêtements dans cette pièce. Et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait.

« Nt ! »

Ma voix était plus forte, tandis que je me relevais, en m'aidant du mur.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un air blessé et furieux sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Unster ? Peut-être juste que je regrette ce qu'on vient de faire, non, tu crois pas ?

\- Quoi ? »

Cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Le fait qu'il avait pu être entraîné sur le moment et le regretter ensuite. Je me sentais affreusement blessé. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, pour moi aussi, ça n'avait été que le coup d'une fois non ? Et puis après... Quoi, après ? On serait redevenu amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce que c'est ça que j'espérais ? Ça que je croyais qu'il allait se passer ?

Non.

Probablement pas.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je réalisais pourquoi j'avais fait ça en premier lieu.

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

Je me retournais pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes et j'essayais d'étouffer les sanglots qui me prenait à la gorge en me mordant durement la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le goût métallique et désagréable m'emplit la bouche mais je m'en foutais. Je ramassais mon pantalon et mon caleçon que j'enfilais rapidement ainsi que mon t-shirt qui était un peu plus loin. J'agrippais un mouchoir rageusement pour enlever les dernières traces de fluide de ma main. Je frottais frénétiquement, même après que plus aucune semence ne s'y trouvait. Mes larmes embrumaient ma vue et j'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule pour pleurer.

Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal.

La main de Nt se posa sur mon épaule et me força à me retourner.

« Unster ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Un sanglot m'échappa alors que j'essayais de le distinguer clairement à travers mes larmes.

« Unster ? »

Il commençait à carrément paniquer de me voir comme cela.

« Unster ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Comme un réflexe, il me prit dans ses bras alors que c'était mes ongles qui commençaient à attaquer ma main, grattant toujours plus fort.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, arrêtant le mouvement et posa son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Unster...

\- Je veux pas que tu regrettes. » _  
_

Ma voix était plaintive, presque comme celle d'un enfant.

« Je veux pas que tu regrettes. Je veux pas, je veux pas... »

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, là où je pouvais respirer sa merveilleuse odeur. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué... qu'il sentait si bon...

« Chut, Unster... Je... Je regrette pas de l'avoir fait avec toi. Je regrette juste... de t'avoir laissé... m'utiliser pour ta première fois avec un garçon.

\- T'utiliser ? Mais... Mais je ferais jamais ça, Nt... »

Ma voix était étouffée par la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Non. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait penser cela.

« Jamais... Jamais. Je voulais... Je voulais juste que tu me touches, Nt. C'était une pulsion stupide sur le coup mais... Putain, Nt... Je...

\- Je t'aime, me coupa-t-il. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter pour se remettre à battre bien plus vite. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors que je laissais des hoquets m'échapper.

« M...Mais t'es vraiment trop... trop con ! Moi...Moi aussi, je t'aime, espèce de... de con insensible ! »

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi avec un sourire et un regard désolé. Puis, il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tendrement.

 _So light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

* * *

Et voilà~

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'avais dix milles scénarios pour la fin et je ne pensais pas vraiment faire ça comme ça mais c'est comme cela que ça m'est venu donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

A la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
